


All I Need

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec slaps Magnus's ass, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bottom!Magnus, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Flip Fuck, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Missionary Position, NSFW, Sappy Ending, Smut, Top Alec, Top Magnus Bane, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec are in love, and they will have sex just about anywhere, including on the couch out on Magnus's loft balcony.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> I'm back! Anyone who knows me knows I love smut and fluff, and this work has both.   
> This was written as a gift for the lovely @AJenno who also writes fanfiction and can be found here and on Twitter.
> 
> This is without a doubt the dirtiest fic I have written so far, and I hope y'all like it and for those of you who still have a little bit of an feeling that I am innocent, let this fic set the record straight :)
> 
> Unbetaed. Any mistakes are mine. Please leave a kudos or comment if you feel like it and I'm also on twitter @EmilyRLightwood

Alec wasn’t sure how long he and Magnus had been out on the balcony, but with Magnus’s right hand on his inner thigh and left hand tangled in Alec’s hair, he really didn’t care.

 

Magnus opened his mouth wider to allow Alec’s tongue more access.  He loved the way Alec swirled his tongue around in his mouth, and Alec knew it, too. Magnus tugged a little harder on Alec’s hair, eliciting a delicious moan from the young shadowhunter.

 

Magnus pulled away briefly to catch his breath. “Mmm, you keep doing that, Alexander, and you’re going to find yourself with fewer clothes on than when we started.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Alec replied before crushing his lips back onto Magnus’s, continuing his sinful tongue movements.

 

Magnus retaliated by sliding his hand further up Alec’s leg and cupping his member through his pants.

 

“God, Magnus, you’re not playing fair,” Alec moaned.

 

“Warlocks rarely do,” Magnus murmured, before giving a little squeeze to the cock in his hand.

 

“Oh god.” Alec was panting hard.

 

“Alexander, I need you, baby,” Magnus drawled as his fingers found their way under Alec’s shirt and traced patterns on his lower back. “Right here, right now.”

 

“B-but Magnus,” Alec keened. “We’re outside, anyone...mmm...anyone could see.”

 

“I don’t care. If you’re not inside me in the next 30 seconds, I may scream.”

 

The two lovers quickly found themselves shirtless, Magnus running his hands over Alec’s rune covered chest and Alec reaching for the button on Magnus’s pants.

 

“Stand up so I can get these off of you.”

 

“Who made you the boss?” Magnus sneered.

 

“Now, Magnus, or do I need to punish you before we even get started?”

 

“Someone’s suddenly not so worried about being seen,” Magnus grinned as he stood up from the couch.

 

Magnus nearly lost his breath as Alec had his pants and boxers pulled down in one tug and took Magnus’s pulsing member into his hot mouth.

 

“Oh Alexander, that’s...ugh, that feels so good, baby. Keep sucking me.”

 

Alec pulled off of Magnus’s cock with a slick pop. “Mmm, you like that, babe? You like having my lips around your dripping cock?”

 

Magnus loved when Alec got worked up enough to talk dirty to him. As cool, calm, and collected as Alec seemed to be when he was working, he could be just as wild and excited when it came to sex.

 

“Fuck, darling, you know I do. Get that sexy mouth back on me.”

 

Alec did as he was told and wrapped his lips around the head of Magnus’s cock, sucking lightly. Magnus dug his fingers into Alec’s black hair, trying to get some leverage as he began thrusting his wet cock down Alec’s throat.

 

Alec popped off once again.  “I don’t think so.  You’re not coming until I’m buried deep inside you and you’re screaming my name.”

 

“Shit Alexander, do it. Fuck me, I’m ready.”

 

Alec reached around Magnus’s backside and gave his ass a firm slap.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready, Magnus? I don’t wanna fuck you unless you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure, baby, I’m sure,” Magnus moaned. “Fuck me, please.”

 

“I’d fucking love to. Get on your knees for me.”

 

Magnus obeyed and got down on all fours on the couch.  Thank god Magnus had had the sense to put a couch out on this balcony.

 

“God, I love this view.  Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now, Magnus?  How fuckable?”

 

“Then prove it,” Magnus growled.  “Show me how--aahh!”

 

Magnus could barely breathe as Alec quickly entered him.

 

“Oh god, Magnus, you’re so tight, so hot. Can I move, babe? Please I need to move.”

 

“Yes, Alexander! Give it to me!”

 

There were no more words as Alec did all he could to pleasure his beautiful boyfriend. All that could be heard on the balcony were the gasps and moans of two lovers being deeply pleasured. Alec loved making Magnus feel good, feel wanted. He quickened his pace and Magnus reached back to grasp Alec’s thigh.

 

“Alexander, darling, you have to stop or I’m gonna cum, and I haven’t had my turn yet.”

 

Alec slowed his movements and leaned down to Magnus’s ear and whispered, “How do you want me?”

 

Magnus shivered. “On--on your back, baby.”

 

Alec slowly pulled out and gave Magnus’s ass a quick pinch before laying flat on his back on the couch.

 

Magnus had to take a moment to breathe and to collect himself. His cock was so hard and oozing precum that he knew if he rushed things, this would be over all too soon.

 

He slowly turned around and his breath caught in his chest once again at the sight of his magnificent shadowhunter laying before him, legs spread, eyes glossy, and a timid but knowing smile spread across his face. Alec was ready to take whatever Magnus gave him, and Magnus wanted to give him the world.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus started. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. I would gather all of the stars from the night sky and put them in your hands if you needed the light.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec chuckled. “You’re the light of my life. As long as I have you and, well, my family of course, that’s all I’ll ever need. I love you.”

 

Magnus held Alec’s legs in the air and slowly pushed into him.  Alec gasped, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, wanting nothing else in that moment but to feel his lover and himself be one.

 

“I love you, too, Alexander. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else, more than I ever thought I could love another. You’re everything that’s been missing from my long, crazy life.”

 

“Oh god, Magnus, I’m so close. Touch me, please touch me.”

 

Magnus gathered Alec’s throbbing cock into his hand and began pumping.

 

“My darling Alexander, you’re my everything. My ending and my beginning. I love you, Alexander, come for me. Come for me, baby.”

 

Alec was completely lost in pleasure and in Magnus’s words. He let Magnus stroke him through his orgasm before opening his eyes to see Magnus coming undone as well.  Magnus laid his head down on Alec’s chest, not yet willing to part with his beautiful man.

 

A few lazy kisses and more “I love you’s” were exchanged before the lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 


End file.
